What Is Fanon?
Many articles on many other Fanfiction or "Fanon" related wikis have explanations on the term of Fanon itself, However many of these are mearly only expanded explanations of general fan fiction and examples of good storywriting. However now thanks to our friends at Teletraan 1 the Transformers Wiki, here is a more detailed and direct definition of Fanon. Main Defnition Fanon is a so-called "fact" that a fan thinks is true, but for which there is no evidence in any official material. A piece of fanon may be a belief held by just a single fan, or a belief which is widespread due to having been discussed and picked up by other fans. Some fanon is based on misinterpretations of canon (especially when translations or storylines from separate continuity material are involved) and some is simply stuff fans made up. While fanon originates with fans rather than the official canon of the Battlestar Galactica multiverse, it sometimes becomes incorporated into the canon if the writers use a retcon or otherwise establish the fans' interpretation in official fiction. Misuse of the term has broadened the word's definition (among some) to include fan-characters and fan-fiction. The difference is that fan-fiction is an extension built upon canon, while fanon is an interpretation or explanation of existing canon. Fanwanking A secondary definition of fanon is the usage of what is commonly known as "Fanwanking" (or fanwankery). This is an attempt by the fans of a show to explain plot holes or errors in a fictional universe like Battlestar Galactica. It makes use of contrived and convoluted ideas often using numerous references from the history of the fictional universe itself. Often, fanwanking is the result of confronting critics of work of fiction by “explaining” problems. By fanwanking, a contributor is essentially creating content for the show, rather than letting the show's inconsistencies or errors stand on their own until an official source handles the error (or not). The Original Series, which aired long before the advent of the modern Internet, creates complications because of fanon, a form of fan fiction which, without an official source to correct it, can become so repeated in fandom over time as to become accepted by fans as authentic information. There are many Battlestar Galactica fan sites that propagate this misinformation. One common and inaccurate fanon reference is that the the Original Series battlestars are Columbia-class vessels. However, no aired or other official source confirms this naming. Examples So far most fan created (or mistakenly believed) ideas have not entered into the offical canon of any current Galactica series (yet), A strong belief or theory as to why this is has become fanon unto its own self. Many RDM fans believe that Ronald Moore had written Daybreak (BSGs final episode) in the way that he did (with the colonial fleet auto piloting itself into the sun leaving all remmants of the 12 colonies to fend for themselves on a new earth) simply because that moore simply want a absolute end to any further continuation of the series and perhaps hoping that sites like this one would never be created. Never the less some fan theories have managed to creep into the public consciousness such as. *Although it was said many times over many people believed that the RDM series was not a completely new series and actually only a continuation of the original series. External links *The Transfanon Wiki Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Help